Eagle's Power, Swan's Prayer
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Flay's prayer of song helps Kira see his power is not a bad thing. KiraXFlay, a songfic to Madonna's "Like a Prayer."


Disclaimer: Kira Yamato and Flay Allster belong to Bandai, "Like a Prayer" is Madonna's.

Eagle's Power, Swan's Prayer

By Storm Wolf77415

The war had ended, but it had come at a great price, the only good thing was Flay had survived Jachin Due. For Kira it was the one relief he took. He and the redhead had a long talk about their relationship, and she admitted her feelings for him. But he still didn't feel worthy of her love. So now they stood in front of their friends, Kira in his full dress uniform, Flay in a tight pink evening gown, with black leather opera gloves. Lacus and Mirialla as background singers.

"You have reason to feel you failed, but you should never give up," Flay said, "And if those words aren't enough, here's something else for you to get your hopes up." Flay sat in Kira's lap, and started singing.

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home _

Flay kissed Kira delicately, and nuzzled into his chest, their faces inches from each other, her flame red hair tickled his face. The Eagle Knight could smell his Rose Swan's rose-scented perfume. Her dainty, leather gloved hand came up to touch Kira's cheek, his hand came up to grasp hers. A single tear ran down Flay's cheek.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there  
_

Flay had made it to the _Archangel_ after Freedom barely deflected a beam shot from Providence. She prayed fervently for his safety. She had nearly lost him once before when he and the Crimson Knight, the man whom was his brother fought each other to the death. Her heart would have shattered if they found each other after all their trials, only to die right there. Flay's greatest joy came when Freedom was brought into the hanger by Justice and Strike Rouge, Kira was exhausted, but alive.

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me  
_

Kira's voice was soothing, and calm to Flay, whenever she felt out of control, he was always there to calm her heart. Both blushed as they remember the first time they made love to each other. Kira remembered her warm naked body laying on him, red hair hanging down over her face. How soft her creamy skin felt. He could remember the warmth emanating from her body, a blanket of love. Flay remembered how Kira's arms encircled her, they were strong, and comforting. Like she was in a castle no one could break down. They had bonded in the most intimate way possible.

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

_Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control just like a child  
Now I'm dancing _

Flay blew a kiss to Kira, who started blushing again, she giggled. Even for being the pilot of the legendary GAT-X105 Strike Gundam and later on the mighty ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, in many ways, Kira was still the same innocent young man from Heliopolis. Her charms could still make him act silly. But that was the part of him she loved most of all.

Kira Yamato was her Eagle Knight, a warrior who rode on the Wings of Freedom. He hadn't wanted to take on such a mantle, but the prayers of the Rose Swan had been stronger than his own desire, so he spread his wings, took up his blade, and fought, for her, and for all people.

_It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing_

When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home_

If the Call for Freedom came again, the Eagle Knight would answer it, and his Rose Swan would stand by him. She would offer her love and her prayers, so that he would always be able to come home. Flay would never let her and Kira be separated again.

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there _

_  
Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me x4_

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_

Flay smiled, kissing her Knight full on the lips as Lacus and Mirialla sang the last verse. After the Eagle and Swan's lips parted, Flay put her hand on her stomach. Kira's eyes widened in realization what Flay's unspoken message was.

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me x3_

Kira produced the largest bouquet of red roses Flay had ever seen, as he spoke, "I'll protect you forever, my Rose Swan, you and our child. That is not a promise, it's a guarantee."


End file.
